Lighting fixtures are used more and more widely in daily life. With the change of people's needs, the structure of lamps is constantly improving.
For example, the patent CN205807043U “An Angle adjusting mechanism for an LED Strip Lamp” discloses a angle adjusting mechanism for lamps, which comprises an end cover at both ends of the lamp body, and the end cover is provided with a threading cylinder extending along the axial direction of the lamp body. The threading cylinder is provided with a lamp holder and a gear, wherein the edge of the gear is accommodated in the opening of the lamp holder, the teeth of the gear are matched with the limiting teeth on the limiting plate, and the limiting plate is located in the outer end cover. When the lamp holder is rotated, the gear will rotate under the driving of the lamp holder, and the limiting plate will be deformed by the force of the gear, thereby changing the position where it meshes with the gear and limiting the lamp body at the current angle, thereby realizing that the emitting light angle is adjustable.
Although this kind of structure can meet the adjustment of different light-emitting angles, since the limiting plate and the gear are separate components, the steps in the assembly increase and the assembly takes a long time. Meanwhile, since the limiting plate is located in the chute of the outer end cover, it is easy to fall off from the chute due to vibration or the like, causing cooperation with the gear being unable to be effectively realized, thereby affecting the dimming effect.